swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Velos Marr
'Velos Marr'http://swg.distant-fantasies.net/viewtopic.php?f=516&t=17181 is a human Imperial Navy Senior Captain who is also a member of the Imperial Security Bureau's Internal Affair's Branch. Velos is currently the captain of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Emperor's Judgement. Velos was born on Coruscant to well connected Republic parents and eventually ended up at an Imperial Naval Academy. Velos previously served as the Fleet Security Officer aboard a Vindicator-class heavy cruiser to which he eventually served as a First Officer of. In 6 BBY Velos was transferred to the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Emperor's Judgement as the Bridge Operations Officer. During a battle with the Rebel Alliance, the Captain of the Emperor's Judgement was killed and Velos took over as the ships Captain, eventually promoted to the rank of Senior Captain and Captain of the Line. History Velos Marr was born into the family of the Marr political dynasty of the Galactic Republic. Velos' father was a successful political campaigner and worked on several dozen Senatorial campaigns mostly during the Clone Wars-era of the Galactic Republic and became a close aide of future Grand Vizier Mas Amedda and a confidant of then Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. Velos' mother served as an interior decorator and was in close contact with hundreds of the galaxy's most prominent individuals. Velos attended several of the most prominent Coruscanti academies and was educated at some of the finest institutions throughout the galaxy. At the age of 18, in 12 BBY, Velos graduated the Imperial Naval Academy in 9 BBY, at the age of 21, after 3 years of training and was commissioned as an Ensign and assigned to security within the Imperial Navy Troopers, sometimes known as the Imperial Fleet Regiment. Velos was in close contact with his father, secretly a member of the Select Committee of COMPNOR, the successor to COMPOR and mass organization that was charged with day-to-day intelligence of the massive Galactic Empire. Velos was promoted to Junior Lieutenant in 7 BBY and then Senior Lieutenant in 6 BBY; it was here that Velos was transferred from a Vindicator-class heavy cruiser as a first officer to the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Emperor's Judgement as a bridge operations officer, the officer in charge of bridge operations aboard the star destroyer. Velos was promoted to Junior Commander (Lt. Commander) in 5 BBY and formed a close relationship with the Captain of the vessel, Dahar Syrus. Velos was promoted to Senior Commander (Commander) in 4 BBY and became the First Officer of the Emperor's Judgement. The Emperor's Judgement served through a variety of campaigns of the Galactic Empire and shortly before the Battle of Yavin where the Death Star I was destroyed, Captain Syrus was killed in a boarding action against the Rebel Alliance. The death of Captain Syrus saw Velos take over the Emperor's Judgement and successfully repel the ambush which had killed his close friend and Captain. After the action which saw Captain Syrus killed, the Imperial Navy promoted Velos Marr to the trank of Senior Captain and gave him the Captaincy of the Emperor's Judgement. Velos eventually joined the Imperial Security Bureau and began work for the Internal Affairs Branch, he was charged with high-level operations by the Inspector-General's Corps and was under the tutelage of his father, a Select Committee member. Velos served through a variety of campaigns and was en route to the Battle of Endor when the Death Star II was destroyed. The Emperor's Judgement and Captain were re-routed to Coruscant to provide assistance in suppressing the revolt on Imperial Center to which he was successful in assisting in putting down the revolt. Due to his close relationship with Grand Vizier Mas Amedda he was immediately dispatched to several flashpoints within the Core Worlds and the Inner Rim; however the Grand Vizier has plans for the simple Imperial Navy Captain. Velos was assigned control over a small flotilla and charged with hunting down rogue warlords of the Galactic Empire. Personality Loyalty to the point of blind fanaticism can be used to describe most Imperial Security Bureau agents, however, loyalty to the point of pragmatic fanaticism is what accurately describes Velos. Velos is loyal to the New Order and loyal to the now-dead Emperor Palpatine, but he is endlessly devoted to the Empire regardless of its nature. Velos is quick witted, intelligent and overall pragmatic in his approach to things in his life. He shares a close relationship with his crew and has a charismatic personality and encourages those around him. References Category:Imperial characters